


Descubrimiento Inesperado

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Camino rápidamente pensando que el rubio se había lastimado y abrió la puerta para buscar que estaba mal."Oye Danny ¿Estás..?" Steve se quedo en shock por la imagen que tenía frente a él.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 13





	Descubrimiento Inesperado

Steve estaba muy aburrido, ni sabía que hacer para quitarse el aburrimiento. Le mandó mensaje a su compañero pero este no respondió, se le hizo muy raro eso, ya que su amigo le dijo que estaría en su casa y si ocupaba algo que le mandara mensaje o le llamara, pero tampoco le respondía el teléfono.

Extrañado por eso, decidió ir a la casa del rubio, llevo cerveza y carne para hacer comida. Iba muy tranquilo pensando que quizás Danny se encuentre dormido, pues ya sabe que al detective le encanta dormir. Al llegar, usa la llave que le dio el rubio para Emergencias y entra a la casa dejando las cosas en la cocina, todo esta muy silencioso para su gusto, camino hacia la habitación de su amigo y pudo escuchar un gemido. Camino rápidamente pensando que el rubio se había lastimado y abrió la puerta para buscar que estaba mal.

"Oye Danny ¿Estás..?" Steve se quedo en shock por la imagen que tenía frente a él.

"S-steve" jadeo Danny al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

Se hizo bolita, agarrando la sábana y taparse, sin embargo el movimiento le saco otro gemido, pues todavía tenía su polla y sus testículos dentro de el.

"M-mierda" el rubio no pudo reprimir sus gruñidos al sentir como sus miembros salían de el.

"Joder Danno" Steve gruñón y salió de la habitación sintiendo su rostro calentarse, así como su entrepierna despertar.

El detective no sabía que hacer, nunca imagino que se encontraría en esta situación. Se siente avergonzado de que Steve lo viera de sa manera, ahora su compañero va a pensar que es un degenerado y lo va a correr del cinco cero.

Danny se fue a la esquina de la habitación y se acurruco mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ahora sería el has me reír de todo el HPD y del 5-0. No puede evitar temblar al escuchar a su amigo entrar de nuevo a la habitación, trata de ocultar un sollozo pero es imposible de hacer y termina escapando de sus labios.

"¿Danno?" Steve esta preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

"Y-Yo.. entregarle m-mi renuncia mañana p-para que no trates con un fenómeno como y-yo" 

"Danno..." susurra el comandante "no eres ningún fenomeno"

"Pf... si claro, el tipo que se complace sólo porque nadie más lo quiere y es rechazado por todos, es el más ridículo y patético que existe, y ahora nadie me tomará en serio debido a esto"

"¿Porque demonios los demás se enteraran de esto?" Pregunto Steve desconcertado por las pala ras de su amigo.

"Porque es la mejor oportunidad de hacerte amigo de todo HPD para humillar al estúpido ahole que su mujer no lo quería y que tuvo que recurrir a penetrarse sólo, solamente porque quería sentirse bien e imaginar que alguien más se lo estaba cogiendo, alguien que nunca lo va a querer ni a mirar como algo más" Danny lloraba mientras hablaba y por cada minuto que pasaba, quería morirse.

"Danny... nunca haría algo como eso. Además no es patético, es excitante verte metiéndote tus pelotas y tu polla a tu agujero, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me provoca a querer hacerte eso al mismo tiempo que tu tienes tus miembros dentro de ti"

Danny miró sorprendido a Steve y no pudo evitar el gran sonrojo que apareció en su rostro, se apoyó en la caricia que su amigo le hace en su mejilla. Se acercaron lentamente en un beso tierno y amoroso, el rubio se dejo llevar ante la atención que el moreno le daba.

El más bajo se sintió en el cielo cuando el miembro del Marín entró en el, nunca se había sentido tan lleno. De pronto Steve agarró su pene y lo guió a su ano, gimio ruidosamente cuando su entrada fue estirada por la intrusión de su pene dentro de el junto con el miembro de su compañero, Se arqueo y se derramó dentro de si mismo.

"M-Mierda Danno" gimio Steve cuando las paredes internas de Danny lo presionaba y se derramó, mezclándose con la semilla de su amigo.

Respiraban agitadamente en el piso, Steve se levantó llevando al rubio a la cama y acurrucandose juntos. El detective empezó a llorar por lo amado que se sintió con Steve, se aferró al otro cuerpo con fuerza y el Seal lo abrazó diciéndole palabras de amor hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Fin


End file.
